onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn
Dawn is the queen of the Makai Island and former student of Juracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk. She is the only survivor of the islands known as ‘The Pirates Paradise' in the Westblue that were part of the ‘Clean Future plan’ of the World Government and the only living All-rounder. Appearance Dawn is a young woman with blood red hair around the length of her shoulders. Usually she wears them in a tight but messy bundle that often resembles a flower. Her eyes are violet and her skin tone is in contrast to her extended time on deck of a creamy pale colour. Because Mihawk wanted to teach her a lesson about concentration and focus, he hurt her during a sloppy counterstrike leaving her a faint scar across her left eye. Most of her clothes are convenient and yet highly developed so that they can hold all kind of equipment and change with the situation. She always wears boots of different heights with laces because she considers them as best footgear to create stability upon a swaying ship or mere ground. In addition to that her trousers are made of tight – fitting leather that are covered at the top by a short fustanella of differing colour. In general her favourite material is thin, tearproof leather. One of her running gags is to resemble to it as a second well – tanned human-skin. Yet it is unknown rather it is or is not true. Her overgarments are mostly made of high-quality silk blouses. Those can be decorated with ornaments of flowers or sharp lines. This look is completed by a medium wide coat of a black-red colour that carries her epithet. Her Meitou Shishio hangs loosely on her left hip along with a small complicated crafted gunpowder gun that she describes as a major plus in a fight with Devil Fruit users. Although she prefers simple outfits she also possesses dresses and other gowns for special situations. Those close are kept in colours black, red or white as well as natural colour or ornaments in gold and silver. According to her former crew member Dawn’s measures are 89 -60 – 80. To special ceremonies or as a war gown Dawn is in possession of a difficult-looking netting combination of many thin hollow metal tubes and silk and leather material that resembles a short kimono. This netting goes up her left arm and down her right leg. She smells of blood, different herbs and the sea. Her colour is blood-red and the animal mostly representing her is a black panther. Personality Dawn’s personality mostly resembles the sea: uncontrollable, ever-changing and yet calm to the mere eye. Situations are scanned by her with high speed and unfailing precision that allows her to draw conclusions rapidly and create the best strategy. In battle she is able to remain focused and unflinching no matter who the opponent. Furthermore she fights rather passionate but without pity and often ends up causing her enemies fatal wounds or killing them anyway. That’s the reason why most people compare her to her blood lusting, cold and unforgiving black sword. Furthermore has death a macabre fascination for her. Dawn’s big potential enables her to master difficult task or techniques no matter which scope. That makes her a All-rounder. A one (wo)man crew. She has a complex imagination of her surroundings, be it persons or environment. Due to her tradition and experience she insists of the freedom and peace the sea presents all her “children” uncaring if they are marines or her fellow pirates. Yet she shares an unmatched wrath for most marines, especially ones in high positions and the world government. Unlike other Devil Fruit users Dawn stays eerily peaceful when confronted with water although this is explained by the soul, how she calls it, of “Mother Sea” that would never willingly hurt one of her children and return them to safety until their dreams are fulfilled. Dawn has a complex opinion of destiny/fate, believing that there are people chosen to influence the whole world or inhabit special unique abilities but yet refusing to believe that everything is unchangingly decided because “This would negate the existence of freedom completly and make our whole lifes and adventures meaningless”. Her high level of intelligence is just like her Devil Fruit a major advantage for her extensive scientific projects and medical subjects. This also helps her to analyse politics and understand many perspective of one incident. Comments that are either praising or degrading her qualities as a woman usually end violently because she feels wretched by such people. But Dawn has a rather limited admiration or respect of man in general although she knows when respect should be paid or refused. Furthermore she doesn’t eat and sleeps only sporadically since she considers it a waste of precious amounts of time. She can skip such human needs due to the combination of her different body structure, an invention of her and the abilities of her Devil Fruit. Despite her usually cold and reserved manner she is a loving and self-sacrificing person who will do another to support her nakama at all cost. Yet this creates another problem with Dawn’s psychical condition. Due to traumatic memories she is very labile and short-tempered when it comes to her loved one. In such a situation she often loses control of herself. Yet all this makes her the person she is: a capable ally, amazing queen and a caring friend. She is looking for truth and peace upon the sea as well as her father who waits on a pirate ship somewhere in the New World. Relationship Dawn never had the intention to join the Straw Hats although she watched them intently since the Arabasta incidence. But after Luffy saved her life although it should have been biological impossibly she was ordered to by her new captain. At first she had many doubts rather it is to dangerous for her to remain aboard so she kept mostly to herself but as soon as she experienced the daily life on the Going Merry and later the Thousand Sunny and the Straw Hats’ capability she become more comfortable with her position as a nakama. Furthermore she sometimes arouses fear inside her less confident crewmates such as Brook, Nami, Usopp and Chopper. She has a special relationship with Luffy. She trust and protects him unconditionally and feels a disturbance every time he gets hurt. Right after himself she is the number one person to believe that he will become Pirate King and change this world to the better. There is also a special bond between her and Zoro. At one side she is a connection to Hawk-Eyes, even his only student and another she is a master swordwoman much like Kuina was. After many evil and hurting word and swordfights both of them came to respect each other and profit of each other strength in training and spirit. Zoro is the only one who is truly aware of Dawn’s issues and is often the only one to understand her sometimes suspect behaviour. Sanji failed to gain her respect at first since he jump around her like the lovesick idiot he is. That earned him a pretty hard punch in the face and a quashing speech about respecting a woman as a warrior and capable being. Although Sanji has a hard time suppressing his usual habits and is very hurt because she doesn’t eat his meals he heeds her wish and speaks in an open and respectful manner with her. Her view of Nami is rather neutral. Although she is amazed by her navigation skills she often is quite confused by bossy behaviour towards her captain and the other crewmates. She once had a huge fight with her over the laws binding and protecting pirates and that she ignores them all, a part of freedom and fairness upon the sea, leaving Nami hurt and irritated. They became even again as Dawn signed over most of a budget to her and Nami help her out on the battlefield. She corresponds with Robin and Chopper on an intellectual basis. In addition to that Chopper helps her to find more effective ways of analyzing Devil Fruits and Robin’s similar past helps her reflecting and compensating difficult issues of her own. Franky and Usopp work together with her on new weapons to improve the ship’s and the crew’s equipment. She is quite amused by Brook’s odd and perverted behaviour because he reminds her of the major in her hometown who showed similar activities. Friends Dawn experienced many adventures upon the sea, meeting many interesting and important people along her way. She even joined Whitebeard’s Crew for a year, become an elite rebel in Dragon’s army and fans and friends in the New World. Monkey D. Dragon Dawn catched Dragon’s eye as she freed a small country of their tyrannical rulers. They met in a deserted bar with corpses of the tyrants still surrounding them. He offered her a position in his army but Dawn meant that they should keep their bond a secret so that she can provide him unnoticed with information about the world government. It remains like this up till know. Dawn is Dragon’s most skilled spy and one of his best strategists. They are in contact via carrier pigeon and special communicator developed by Dawn that is unnoticed by marine spies. Whitebeard After Whitebeard saw Dawn’s abilities, he asks her to join his crew. But Dawn never promised him to remain at his site but met him with great respect and admiration. Whitebeard knew much about her past but Dawn refused to get to know her father by mere stories saying that she will see for herself. But Whitebeard was very worried about Dawn’s wrath towards her enemy and tried by letting her join the crew to help her overcome this problem since this is blocking her true strength. Dawn become one of Whitebeard’s medical assistance and was declared the co-commander of the second division. Yet she left the crew under worst terms, even insulting Whitebeard for letting Ace hunt after Blackbeard, although she told him that this man might mean Ace’ death should he fail. She learned later that Whitebeard even tried to stop Ace. Portgas D. Ace ' Aboard the Moby Dick Dawn grew close to Ace because of his carefree and devoted behaviour. The two completed each other in battle and developed a deep friendship real quick. They swore to each other that, even if they die, they’ll continue being pirates, even in heaven or hell. Ace was the first to report her of Luffy already steering her interest for him. Dawn saw high potential in Ace’ Will and predicted his meaning in the future, that he will be creating a new Age. '''The Eleven Supernovas ' Dawn knows each of the Eleven Supernovas personally and travelled alongside them with her former crew to gain insight in their ability and personality and their meaning for the future of piracy. She is on good terms with all of them except for Capone who she thinks of as a nakama-murdering sick bastard. Furthermore Dawn help them to get a better imationation of the expertises of their ablities. She seems to have a close and intimate relationship with Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd and is especially protective of their motives and future. Dawn once announced that among the Supernovas is at least one new Youkon, Shishibukai and of course the new King of Pirates being Luffy. Enemies '''World Government Part of Dawn’s Dream is the destruction of the old WG. This is not conterminous with the destruction of law and marine's in general. Although Dawn wishes that all corrupt rulers may find a painful death she knows of the important balance between the 3 forces. Yet Dawn only sees peace when law is represented with heart and truth. '''Tenryuubito ' Because they are corrupted by their unlimited power and enforce cruelty and slavery Dawn sees no possible chance that they will ever change and seeks justice in their death. She already killed 2 of them without the WG even noticing. '''Shichibukai “Damn this traitorous scum! May the sea spit them back out for their ignorance of freedom!” The shitybukai, like Dawn is used to call them, mean a betrayal to their fellow pirates. As Mihawk became one, she even insulted him, calling him a liar and a slave to the World Government. Dawn didn’t understand in her youths that some of the Shichibukai wear this title as a shield for their love – ones or to destroy the WG. Until now Dawn thinks that those pirates lose their reputation and freedom. She especially loathes Donquixote Doflamingo and Gecko Moria Family Mother Her Mother was a caring and strong woman with unlimited love for her friends and family in addition to her strong willpower. She let Dawn’s father go because his love was the sea and she didn’t want to distract him and keep him away from his freedom. As the marines entered their hometown, she protected her daughter and was one of the last fighters to fall as the island started to break apart. Dawn was told to run and find her dream to better this world. Most of her ideals Dawn took over from her mother. Also her opinion of love: Every soul is always a parted twin looking for her soul mate. Unknown father On her journey Dawn not only wants to fulfil her dream but also wants to meet her father. He knew of the attack of the Pirate Paradise and send Mihawk to save and train his daughter because she carries the blood of the sea and piracy. According to Mihawk he looks quite similar to Dawn and is even able to match him in battle. He seems to be a very caring and successful captain. Mihawk Although he is not her blood, Dawn cherishes him as a second father. He is her sensei, taught her how to fight and analyse battle situations but also help her develop feelings, although they were very limited. The training was very hard and brought Dawn often to the brick of death since she was four. But the hard work made Dawn resistant to pain. Her education was officially finished at 14 with a traditional fight over her sword Shishio. Mihawk only took his title as a Shichibukai to protect Dawn and spare her a life on the run. He provides her with information of the newest bounties and plans of the World Government. They share a respectful yet caring relationship and still fight once in a while. Blood Pirates ''' Dawn’s former crew consisted of the 7 prime guardians, the strongest fighters among the Chibampu that carry the names of the 7 deadly sins. They all had their unique strength and fit their roles perfectly. The crew trusted their queen unconditionally and are now lying in the wait for her to return on Shaboady Archipelago. But besides her role as a captain Dawn had a deep yet always quite different relationship with all of them. She left her crew after a dramatically bloody incident where she lost all control of her devil fruit and slain one crewmember that tried to stop her. Their adventures were bloody in battle and informative in relation to discovery and knowledge. They destroyed many important marine bases and collected quite a amount of money. Everytime Dawn needs their help they provide her with everything she might need Abilities & Power Dawn’s abilities are highly developed in both diplomacy, fighting, analysing and crafting. She is able to wield many different weapons and nearly shoots as good as she handles her sword. She is capable of different kinds of martial arts. Her speed can be compared to those of older and more experienced fighters. Every technique she faces in battle is analyzed and integrated in profiles. Due to her extended tours across the Grand Line and the Blues she as a complex knowledge of flora and fauna and their uses in alchemy. She is considered to be the only one able to compete with Vegapunk '''Devil Fruit The Chi Chi no Mi fits perfectly together with her sword-fighting style. Besides the solo techniques the abilities also improve the sword itself giving it a sharper form or more length and stability. Among the Devil Fruit powers she collected are the ones of Ace, the three Admirals, Blackbeard and many of those of her friends and former opponents. Ancient Chi Chi no Mi Shishio – The black sword It is a razor-sharp black sword. It title means scene of blood. This sword is even more carnage and cursed then a Kitetsu. It has a huge lust for blood that even influences the wielder. Everytime someone besides herself and without her permission touches Shishio the sword reacts violently and causes the intruder to slay himself. The sword can also feel its wielder condition be it mental or physical and adjust itself to that. Dawn and the Sword also seem to converse with each other. With her sword Dawn is able to sink a ship by one distant strike. Furthermore she can create a whirlwind of sharp slashes that tears apart her opponent. Like Zoro she can cut steel but is also capable to enforce Shishio with Haki and becomes able to even cut Sea Stone. Haki Currently Dawn is trying to master to fully control Haki. She often showed varying uses of it by letting enemies faint or run away in fear. Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Revolutionaries Category:Pirate Captains